


A ‘Good Morning’ Quickie

by HKuma



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, L-Bombs, Morning Sex, NSFW, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKuma/pseuds/HKuma
Summary: [F4M] A ‘Good Morning’ Quickie[GFE][Switchy][Sweet and Flirty][Cunnilingus][Slow and Sensual Blowjob][A Little Teasing][Gentle FDom][Cowgirl][L-bombs]Summary/Premise: His alarm goes off and wakes her, but fails to wake him. So she took it upon herself to do so. She tried to seduce him out of bed. But it didn’t work and he somehow manages to charm her back into bed. She was feeling particularly flirty and playful and after feeling and seeing the tent on his boxers only turned her on even more. He was more than eager for the both of them to get off...Can’t waste a good morning wood now, can we?
Kudos: 1





	A ‘Good Morning’ Quickie

Please credit me appropriately by tagging me in the post/comment.  
Thank you! And have fun! :) -Kuma

[F4M] A ‘Good Morning’ Quickie[GFE][Switchy][Sweet and Flirty][Cunnilingus][Slow and Sensual Blowjob][A Little Teasing][Gentle FDom][Cowgirl][L-bombs]

~Feel free to adlib/improvise/repeat the lines to suit your performance.~

(SFX) -Optional-  
*Tone of dialogue and/or actions/descriptions*  
**text** for emphasis

———BEGIN SCRIPT———

(Phone alarm goes off)

(Sheets crumple)

*She stirs awake, stretching and yawning*

(Phone alarm turns off)

*Stretching, soft morning voice* Good morning, sun...shine?

Babe? Babe.

*Whispers in his ear, soft and sweet* Baaabe... Baby, wake up.

*He mumbles*

*Soft laugh* Honey, C’mon...

*Pause*

‘Cuuuz.. You’re gonna be late.

(Kiss)

Aww, I know. You look so comfortable... I almost feel bad.  
*Soft chuckle*

(Drums pillow) Come on. Up-up-up...

*She grunts as she tries to pull him out of the bed*  
Get your cute butt up.

No?... Babe, don’t make me do this..

(Sheets crumple)

*She straddles him.*  
What am I doing?..I’m giving you...a little...incentive.

M-hm..**definitely** requires me to be on top of you.

*Sultry* Because that..**always**.. gets your attention...

*Seductive, planting a kiss in between*  
Especially.. When I kiss you.. like.. this...

(deep, slow and sensual kiss) 

*Whispers* And on your neck.

*She kisses and sucks on his neck*

*Soft mischievous laugh as she feels him getting hard*

*Smug and playful* Mmm..At least someone down there is eager to get up.

(Sheets rustling)

*Surprised, but still giggly* Hey!... Pin me down the bed, why don't yo-Mfff... (Tender kissing)

*Softly* Mmm...Good morning, love.

*Stares at him, sighs happily*

*Softly, marvelling*  
God, how I love waking up to your beautiful face.

*Chuckles*

Honey, I’m not flattering you. I’m **saying**..

*Whispers* I love you.

M-hm. *She smiles*

(Kissing, tender and then increasing in intensity)

*Continues kissing, breathless*  
Hey..Let’s stay here for a minute.

*Chuckles* I know what I said..

*Kissing in between, with little moans*  
So.. before.. our day... officially starts..

*She pulls away to catch her breath*

*Pause*

*Whispers seductive in his ear*  
How about... a **good** morning fuck to start the day right?

*Her breathing getting a little ragged again from her arousal*

*Pause*

Hm? Yeah? You’d like that, huh? *Giggling*

Since you’re already a little ahead of me. Do you..um.. mind?

I could really use a hand... or a mouth...or a finger or two?

*Pause*

*Giggles*  
Babe, I appreciate your advocacy for artificial lubrication...

Buuuttt...Right now...

*Whispers, affectionate* I just want you.

And the only thing I need to get me soaking wet is already... right here.

(Hungry kissing)

Mmm...Yes, sir... Shirt and ... *grunts a little* panties off.

(Taking off of shirts)

*He goes down on her and starts eating her out, teasingly at first*

Mmm...please, sir... don't tease me too long?...*Laughs*...I know you like it when I use my subby voice.

*She relishes every lick. Her breathing and moans slowly increases as his licks and sucks pick up in intensity,  
say the lines below when it feels natural during this time*

\- Oh god, that tongue of yours...

\- There, there...Mmfff... keep licking there...

\- Fuck...you're too good at that... yeah.. Mhmm... keep sucking on my clit...

\- *Giggling and breathless* ... I'm glad ... you're enjoying your pre-breakfast treat...

*Squeaks in pleasure* Yes.. Play with my tits, too..

*Moaning* Squeeze them while you eat me out.

*Inhales sharply and lets out a shuddering gasp*

*Y-you*, sir, are an e-ah-excellent...m-multitasker...

*Trying to control her breathing, she trembles as she gets close.*

I’m getting so wet..*huff*.. Oh, god, I’m so wet for you…

*Gasping and moaning* Just a little mor-Oh, fuck!

Ooohh… right there, right there!

*Getting close to the edge* Oh, yes-yes…

*She controls her breathing, to stay on the edge*

*Panting, catching her breath* Okay-okay-okay...Stop..Mmmm...stop-stop-stop…  
*Giggling*

*Pause*

*Steadies breathing* Mmm..Okay...I think I’m more than ready for you.

(Sheets rustling)

Come here. Your turn...Lie back.

Looks like someone’s ready for me, too...

*She slowly starts making her way down*

Mmm...god, that precum...glistening at the tip...just inviting my little mouth..  
to wrap around my lips around it... and just....

(Slow, wet licking sounds) *Go for as long as you see fit*

*Pleased with herself* Mmm...your throbbing... 

*Teasing* Are you close, baby?

How about if I take all of you in...

(Slow and long savoring sucks from base to tip of cock)  
*Go for as long as you see fit*

Mmmm… god, your balls... they are getting sooo…**tight**...

You ready? Yeah?

*He tries to sit up*

Oh, no-no-no...You are staying right there on your back.  
And you’re gonna let me ride you.

*Pause*

*Whispers* That’s my good boy. (Kiss)

Okay...let me just get on top of you..yeah, line us up...

Aandd... Mmmm...

(Wet sound as he slowly enters her, she gasps at every inch of him going in)

*Softly* Ahhh... Let me just get used to you...Okay...

*Reactions to slow grinding.*

Oh yes... I know you love how I roll my hips...Ohhh, baby... Mmm..

Can you feel it? ... Can you feel how good..Mmm.. you make my pussy feel..how **you** make me feel?

I'm gonna go a little faster now... 

*Reactions to riding him harder*

*desperate little growls* Yes.. take it.. Fuck me, my good boy..

Fuck me and fucking take this pussy... it's yours... I'm all yours..Mfff..

*Mewling, needy* Oh god...Kiss me... Baby, kiss me..

(Kissing)

*Getting close to the climax*

*The words come out in gasps* I love you, too... I love you…

*On the edge now, gasping harder* Fuck!-I love you so much.

Yes, yes!

Cum with me..haa. Haaaa… N-now! Cum with me, cum with me, cum.. with me...

*They climax together*

*The come down*

*Steadying her breathing, a little giggling* Oh god...Babe...

Mmmm...you...I love you (Kiss)... I love you...  
*Whispers* I love you...

(Sensual kissing)

(Contented sigh)

I think I’m starting to like the idea of fucking in the daylight. *Giggles*

*Pause*

(Kissing)

*Reluctant sigh*

Mmm’kay... As much as I want to stay in bed longer..You need to go get ready…

I’ll make your coffee to take with you.. Sound good?

Good.

(Sheets rustling as she gets out of bed)

(A few quick kisses)

*Loving* Mmm, I love you, too, darling. I'll see you in a bit.

(light bare feet walking away, fading out)

END


End file.
